In general, the washing machine is a home appliance for removing dirt from laundry by chemical decomposition of detergent and mechanical impact of water circulation.
Of the washing machines, since the drum type washing machine permits, not only to reduce a total height compared to a pulsator type washing machine having an upstanding cylindrical inner tub rotatably mounted therein, but also to increase a washing capacity more compared to a same size of the pulsator type washing machine, and cause no problem of entangling of laundry while reducing washing water consumption, it is a trend that demands for the drum type washing machine increases more and more.
A related art drum type washing machine will be described in detail, with reference to the attached drawings.
FIG. 1 illustrates a section of a related art drum type washing machine, provided with a tub 2 suspended with dampers and springs in a cabinet 1, a cylindrical drum 3 rotatably mounted in the tub 2, and a driving unit coupled to the drum 3 with a shaft.
The driving unit provided to a rear of the tub 2 with a rotor 4 and a stator 5, wherein a rotor shaft 6 rotatable with the drum 3 is directly coupled to the rotor 4 for transmission of a driving power from the rotor to the drum 3 directly without a pulley or a belt.
On a front of the cabinet 1, there is a door 10 on an opening of the drum, and between the door 10 and the drum 3, there is a gasket 20 for sealing.
Upon application of power to the drum type washing machine, the rotor 4 rotates by electromagnetic interaction with the stator 5, to transmit rotation force thereof to the drum 3 through the rotor shaft 6.
In this instance, the washing is made by an impact of drop of the laundry lifted by a lifter 3a as the drum 3 rotates.
However, the related art drum type washing machine has a problem in that introduction/taking out laundry into/from drum 3 is not convenient since the user is required to squat or bend as the door 10 is at a center of the front of the cabinet 1, and the drum 3 is mounted horizontally.
Moreover, the washing made only relying on rotation of the drum can not provide a good washing performance.
That is, since the related art drum type washing machine makes washing by a simple method of lifting and dropping laundry with the lifters, the related art drum type washing machine has a limit in enhancing a washing performance.
Meanwhile, even a related art drum type washing and drying machine also has the same problem.